The Birth of a Symphony M Turner
by N Harmonic
Summary: In all honesty, Will never thought such a day would come. He has been happy with his husband, Hannibal, and their adopted daughter/protege, Abigail, for so long. And yet here it was, the end of their reign, and the birth of their newest beginning. Such a joy it was. Post Mizumono, fix-it. No season 3. MurderFamily, light romance, mostly family and fluff.


**The Birth of a Symphony M. Turner**

 **Summary: Everyone wondered what happened after that day, in that house. What happened to the Murder Family that was reborn in blood that night, so three years ago? You would think they were hidden in the shadows, killing every 'pig' they came across and feasting on their flesh. They couldn't be more wrong. AU: Mizumono Fix-it**

 **AN: this is my first fic in what must be a year. Despite the number of stories I have on my profile, it would seem that my spark as a writer as dimmed with time. It's still there, don't get me wrong, but it isn't as bright as it used to be. I'm not sure if that's upsetting or not… I think I'm satisfied with my mind for now. In the end, please enjoy this story that was strong enough to make it to your screen. Hannibal and Will have become a favorite of mine; they're quite adorable, and I'm sad their relationship never progressed to season 4.**

 **AN2: Season3 pretty much never happened. Mizumono ended differently; Will and Abigail left with Hannibal. This story is based somewhat on an epic picture I saw that apparently was being used for propaganda against same-sex parents; shame on them for tarnishing such an incredible moment.**

 **Warning; This is probably OOC, please don't comment on it too much unless it's nice. Let me enjoy my muse while it's here. The murder family won't be going by their given names, but I'm sure you'll catch on.**

 **~?~?~?~**

This story comes to life through the lens of a video camera; a sudden flash from blackness to color, though dark. It was pointed down, at someone's lap, and unsteady, as the wielder fumbled with the controls, focusing the lens on the image it has yet to see. Finally, it was turned up, first seeing pale yellow walls covered in pink and blue, baby memorabilia, before finding the face of a young woman.

The woman had dark, brown hair in the form of a pixie cut, and bright, blue eyes. The woman smiled at the video and the audience who would soon be watching. "Okay guys, this is Adeline Turner. You may know me as AdiTabby from YouTube, or simply Addy, and we're here for the birth of my baby sister slash brother."

The camera turned, distorting the image before landing on the bed that was pressed against the wall; there were two people on it. The first was a woman, mid-twenties, and swollen with child, hooked up to many machines, which were keeping an eye on her vitals and that of her child's. She had dark, wavy hair, almost black, and stunning, blue eyes; she was clearly in pain, and yet managed a smile for the camera.

The second person was a man, mid-thirties, who was perched near her shoulder, cleaning the sweat from her brow with a wet towel. His hair was black and buzzed short; his face was clean shaven, and his eyes were a clear blue as well; resting on his head was a pair of black, framed glasses. Finally, almost out of place, he was shirtless, revealing dark curls on his chest and lower belly. This man gave a shy smile to the camera before returning to his task of caring for the woman.

The camera turned back to Addy. "You guys should know by now from my vlogs, but that was my adopted dad, Matt Turner, and our surrogate, Mary Song," she explained. "And no, they're not siblings; it was just decided that baby should have dad's eyes or curls; which brings me to-."

The camera turned once again, landing on a chair that was positioned in the corner of the room. Sitting in it was a second man, older than the first, in his early to mid-forties. It was easy to see that this man was of European birth, with high cheekbones, and olive skin tone. His hair was long, and blonde with streaks of silver, showing his age, and tied up in a sloppy bun. Unlike the first man, his face had silver stubble, making his burgundy eyes appear darker than they were. This man was also shirtless, revealing a toned chest, with silver curls that went down, until hidden by his sweatpants.

He looked aloof, his chin resting delicately on his hand, but it was evident in his eyes; he was just as nervous as the rest of them. "This man is my other dad and the father of the baby, Lucas Turner, or Far, as I call him."

"That means father in Danish; where he's from by the way. He took dad's American name," Addy added.

"If they already know this, then why explain again," Lucas asked sharply, the knuckles of his free hand clenched white.

"Ignore him," Matt replied, not making eye contact with the camera. "Lucas can be impolite when he's nervous."

Matt shot Lucas a stern look, and the older man huffed. "Apologies," he said stiffly, not looking at the camera.

Addy turned the camera back to herself, relieving some of the tension. "So it's, August 3rd, and we're at hour," she glanced at her wrist watch, "eighteen, and the lovely Miss Mary is doing great-"

"Still not a lesbian Adeline," Mary laughed breathlessly.

"And she still turning me down," Addy laughed as well. "So far most of the talk has been about baby names. Dad and Far agreed early on that they would choose the name based on gender; Dad gets to name baby something American if she's a girl, while Far gets to name him a more European name if he's a boy."

The camera turned to Lucas. "What have you decided on?" Abby asked from behind it.

Lucas glanced over, giving a slight smile. "Darius Luther," he replied quietly, "In Lithuanian culture, where my ancestors rest, it means "rich and kingly"," Lucas chuckled, "Our 'boy king', like that silly little show of yours would say."

"Supernatural is the bomb," Addy instantly argued, then turned to her other father. "And daddy?" she pouted.

Matt chuckled. "I already told you, it's a surprise," he said, feeding Mary some ice chips. "Unlike her gender."

"He will be a boy," Lucas called slightly off camera.

"She's a girl," Matt sing-song back.

"We may found out soon," Mary grunted, sitting up slightly. "Adeline, get Dr. Taylor; it's time."

The camera went black.

When the camera came on again, it was abrupt, catching many colors and loud sounds as it landed on its owner. Addy was smiling.

"Okay guys this is it; it's happening!" she beamed, and turned the camera again.

The medical team was in the room now. A nurse and Matt were next to Mary, giving her support as she bore down on her pelvis and the child trying to make their way into the world. In front, instructing the woman, were the doctor, Dr. Taylor, and Lucas; both focused on their given task.

"You're almost done, Mary," Lucas said, looking at the woman with a slight, reassuring smile.

"Push," Dr. Taylor order, cradling the top half of the baby. "1… 2…"

Mary screamed with the effort, gripping Matt's hand as tightly as she could before falling back with a gasp as the pressure was suddenly relieved, a different cry cutting through the air. It almost seemed like the atmosphere had frozen at the sound, or rather, the Turner family froze at the sound; all in various forms of shocked, before it was announced.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Taylor said, holding the still attached baby up for Matt and Mary to see.

"Oh my god," Matt breathed, tears of joy streaming down his face.

Dr. Taylor smiled, clamping the cord twice before holding the scissors out. "Cut the cord dad?" she offered.

Lucas barely kept it together as he took the offered scissors. With only slightly shaky hands, Lucas snipped through the flesh, for once feeling almost queasy as he worked. It seemed to be a blur for Lucas, as his face was blank, watching as his daughter was cleaned quickly, and then placed in his arms; Dr. Taylor was saying something about skin contact. He was brought out of it by his husband, who was suddenly next to him, stroking her black hair and his back; repeating something in a revered tone.

Lucas looked at him. "Symphony?" he asked breathlessly, seemingly not noticing the tears streaming down his face.

Matt nodded, breathing a little faster than normal. "Symphony Mischa," he said, his nails digging into his husband's shoulder, grounding them both, while the other stroked their baby.

"Symphony Mischa," Lucas repeated in disbelief, then looked at the camera, or rather, the hold of the camera. "Adeline, come meet your sister."

The camera was handed off to a nurse, and their little triangle was complete. Matt held them together, kissing Addy's forehead, and then kissing his husband, knocking their foreheads together afterward and laughing, like he couldn't believe this moment. Addy was crying, stroking the sleeping baby's face. They were all crying or smiling, or laughing; content in their little world together.

There was a time skip of sorts; the camera was resting on a table, a quiet blinking in the top right corner showing that the battery was almost dead. Despite being unmanned, it was just at the right angle to seeing everyone. It was dark out now, and quiet. Mary was asleep on her bed, her heart monitor beeping in an almost peaceful manner; next to her bed was a cot, where Addy was also sleeping, her hand loosely clasped in Mary's. Sitting on the window seat, evidently unknown of the camera, were Matt and Lucas; Matt was holding Symphony to his chest, and he in turn was resting against Lucas, they both were wearing soft sweaters.

"We'll have to be more careful now," Matt said idly, staring at their baby's sleeping face. "I don't want her eating anything she shouldn't; not until she can decide. Just as we did."

"That is of no consequence," Lucas replied, his accent a little heavier with sleep.

Matt snorted quietly. "You said that too about the pot brownies," he looked at his husband in amusement, "and how many did Joey eat again?"

Lucas shook his head. "That nosy boy," he said in a mocking tone, then nuzzled Matt's hair. "But that was not what I meant. I meant that it would be no problem because there will not be any."

Matt looked at Lucas in surprise. "What?" he asked.

Lucas hummed, bringing his arm up to cradle Symphony as well. "I have thought long and hard on this," he explained. "And I have decided, perhaps it is time I retire."

Matt's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucas nodded. "My teacup will never be it's old self, I have known this since we left America. However, I am satisfied, for the lacquer holding it together now, makes it much more beautiful."

Symphony whimpered in her sleep and Lucas stroked her head, gently shushing her. "I wanted to give you the world but instead, you gave it to me," he murmured. "Addy, our daughter of bond, and Symphony, our daughter of blood."

"And our dogs," Matt grinned.

Lucas chuckled, before he kissed his husband, a long, but chaste, passionate kiss, and resting his forehead on Matt's. "I can never repay you for the gifts you have given me," he said, looking into his lover's blue eyes.

"Nor I," Matt replied softly.

The words "And that was all she wrote" appeared on the screen.

"Please. Leave us alone Mr. Crawford," Addy begged, and stared into the camera with wide, sad eyes before it was black.

Jack Crawford was a bitter man now. Dishonored and 'retired', Jack Crawford was a widower, who had nothing and no one to his name, except for his whiskey, and his own depressing thoughts. Despite knowing who those three were, and all that they done, Jack couldn't stop himself from feeling jealousy at their happiness.

Jack snorted, smiling without humor. Three psychopath cannibals more happy than him. Why did he even bother?

Holding his whiskey bottle up in a salute of sorts, Jack said: "Go screw yourself," before taking another swing of the alcohol.

His laptop's hard drive was wiped that day, and Jack Crawford was no more. What happened him, no one knows. It was a mystery no one ever cared to solve.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And there it is. By some standards, this may not be the best, but I think it's one of my best, and to an author; their own opinion is the one that should matter most. This was my first, and possibly only piece in Hannibal and I love it; it's adorable. Bask in it, my readers, you may be reading one of my last written and posted pieces ever. Please, share your opinion with me and, as always, may your imagination be greater than the person next to you. Dream big and work hard, but remember, the only standard you need to reach if your own; the standard that reaches your happiness.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **NHarmonic.**


End file.
